


Female bonding

by basaltgrrl



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fanart, Pencil, Wearing a man's shirt, shirt snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	Female bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [L'appel du vide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188161) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra), [thatyourefuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatyourefuse/pseuds/thatyourefuse). 




End file.
